The present invention relates to a treeless jumping saddle and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a treeless jumping saddle that provides a fully flexible saddle which conforms to and continuously contacts a horse""s back during all types of movement, while simultaneously providing contoured support for a rider which enables the rider to fully communicate with the horse.
Throughout history saddles have facilitated riders in remaining mounted on their horse. Early saddles comprised a simple, flat saddle blanket secured to the back of a horse. This simple design facilitated the rider in remaining on the horse during calm movements, such as walking, but did not help the rider to remain on the horse during faster movements such as galloping or jumping. With the arrival of organized warfare a more substantial saddle was developed which included a rigid saddletree that anchored a soldier in the saddle and rendered him difficult to dislodge by his opponents.
These rigid saddletrees were thought to distribute the weight of the rider evenly over the horse""s back by providing a frame that defined a gullet, i.e., a spacing of the saddle from the backbone ridge of the horse. This rigid frame design with a gullet was thought to ease the workload of the horse. Spacing of the rigid frame from the horse""s backbone ridge was also thought to evenly distribute the weight of the rider. Rigid saddletrees were also thought to provide the rider with a stable support base from which to control the horse by providing a permanent arched shape to the saddle including a raised pommel, a raised cantle and a lowered seat area positioned therebetween. Due to these perceived benefits, rigid saddletrees have become standard in virtually all saddle designs.
In the environment of hunting and sporting, i.e., eventing, such as steeplechase and jumping competitions, the rider is often positioned up and outwardly of the saddle. During the first part of a jump, as the horse is ascending upwardly and over an obstacle, the rider""s torso is generally positioned forwardly over the horse""s withers with the rider""s knees pressing into the side of the horse behind the horse""s shoulders. During the second part of a jump, as the horse is descending downwardly over the obstacle, the rider is generally positioned reawardly, leaning back and often standing in the saddle, with the rider balancing their weight in the stirrups and by pressing their knees into the side of the horse behind the horse""s shoulders. The range of motion and physical demands on saddle and horse during eventing are generally much greater than during technical events such as dressage and more common riding situations such as trail riding. Due to the heightened need for balance and control during such rigorous eventing conditions, saddles having rigid saddletrees have been thought to be indispensible for such eventing use.
Rigid saddletrees, however, have several disadvantages. During use the rigid frame is forced downwardly into and against the horse""s back and shoulders by the weight of the rider. This rubbing and downward force of the rigid saddletree can result in saddle sores to both horse and rider. In more extreme cases, the rigid frame substantially limits performance of the horse by preventing free movement of the horse""s front legs at the shoulders. Another disadvantage is that saddles manufactured with rigid saddletrees do not conform to the shape of the horse so that with each movement of the horse, such as breathing and striding, the frame is forced against the horse""s back and sides. Moreover, due to the expense of manufacturing saddles, only a single sized rigid saddle may be available for a variety of horses each having a unique size.
In the environment of eventing, where rigid saddletrees are thought to be most needed, Applicant has found that such rigid saddletrees can pose the greatest problems. In particular, during ascent of the horse over an obstacle, the rigid saddletree may limit performance of the horse by hindering rotation of the horse""s shoulders such that the horse is not able to clear a jump. During landing of the horse after descending from an obstacle, the weight of the rider jams the points of the rigid saddletree into the horse""s back with a force much greater than experienced by the horse during dressage or trail riding. Such rigid saddletrees also limit xe2x80x9ccontactxe2x80x9d of the rider""s knees and inner thighs with the horse, thereby limiting communication between the horse and rider. Accordingly, such rigid saddletrees can decrease the performance of the horse and rider, cause pain to both horse and rider, and in some cases, cause injury to the horse and rider, and cause behavioral problems by the horse, during the rigorous demands of eventing competition.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fully flexible, treeless jumping saddle which conforms to the shape of a horse""s back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treeless saddle that provides contoured support for a rider and which enables the rider to fully communicate with the horse.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a treeless jumping saddle that is substantially more comfortable for both horse and rider.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a treeless jumping saddle having an outer shape and design which conforms to international riding regulations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible jumping saddle that conforms to the shape of each individual horse, regardless of the horse""s size.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a treeless jumping saddle that does not restrict movement of the shoulders of the horse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a treeless jumping saddle that does not punish the horse for doing his job properly.
Accordingly, the treeless jumping saddle of the present invention preferably comprises a layered arrangement of flexible leather and foam, and does not include a rigid saddletree or frame. In particular, the inventive saddle comprises two lower body half sections sewn together, with two back pads secured to an underside thereof. The underside of the pads are in form fitting contact with the back of the horse generally across the under surface area of the saddle, but define a recessed gullet region. Accordingly, the two flexible back pads form a gullet without requiring a rigid saddle tree. The saddle further comprises additional layers of soft leather and foam shaped to define an upwardly extending pommel, an upwardly extending cantle, and a lowered seat area positioned therebetween. The arched and contoured shape of the saddle, therefore, is defined by soft foam and leather and not by a rigid steel or wooden internal frame. Accordingly, the rider is received in a contoured seat which meets international riding regulations and which facilitates communication between the horse and rider. Moreover, the flexible form fitting saddle of the present invention provides a gullet, which increases lateral stability of the saddle, thereby meeting the increased demands on rider and horse during rigorous eventing competition.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.